Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a control method for the communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A communication apparatus that can establish a connection with a communication partner apparatus via an external apparatus such as a wireless router (hereinafter, which will be referred to as an infrastructure connection) and a direct connection with a communication partner apparatus without the intermediation of an external apparatus (hereinafter, which will be referred to as a peer-to-peer (P2P) connection) concurrently (in parallel) has been proposed. It should be noted that an operation in which the two types of connections can be established concurrently (in parallel) in the above-described manner and communications via the two types of connections can be performed concurrently (in parallel) will be hereinafter referred to as a simultaneous operation.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-216956 describes an apparatus a technology in which, in a case where a connection with an access point (AP) in a state of the simultaneous operation is disconnected, the AP is searched for by using a channel used for a direct connection with a terminal apparatus.
In a case where the connection with the external apparatus in the simultaneous operation state is disconnected, and the external apparatus is searched for by using a channel other than the channel used for the P2P connection with the connection partner apparatus, for example, packet loss or the like may occur in the communication with the connection partner apparatus in the P2P connection state.
In these days, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-216956, with the spread of the communication apparatus that can perform the simultaneous operation, improvement in usability for a user is in more demand than ever in the technology for searching for the external apparatus in a case where the connection with the external apparatus is disconnected in the simultaneous operation state. In view of the above, the present invention provides a communication apparatus that can improve the usability for the user in the technology for searching for the external apparatus in a case where the connection with the external apparatus is disconnected in the simultaneous operation state, a control method for the communication apparatus, and a program.